


Coming Home for Christmas

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: But for anyone who wants to read it... it's on the fanfic.net version, Christmas, Family, Gen, I've left that out from here because I don't really ship them anymore, The original contained a Layton/Emmy ending, Uploaded from my old account, fluff and a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: She was coming home for Christmas, no matter what.
Relationships: Emmy Altava & Hershel Layton, Emmy Altava & Inspector Grosky, Emmy Altava & Luke Triton, Emmy Altava & Rosa Grimes, Emmy Altava & her family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Coming Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For Azran Legacy, Curious Village and Pandora's Box, I guess.  
> Set: After the above.  
> Warnings: Some angst from Emmy and a possibly inebriated Rosa. Also, references to major character death.

The scene before Emmy was one of such merriment that it warmed the ice engulfing her heart.

She was outside, gazing in through the frosted window at the festive gathering of family and friends. They were sat around a crackling fireplace— belting out carols, scoffing down Christmas dinner, exchanging gifts... There was laughter as crackers exploded and someone performed a tipsy solo of _Silent Night_ , interrupting another's calls for a toast. Indeed, the picture was rather chaotic, but touching nonetheless.

How Emmy wished she could be part of that. She pressed her fingers against the cool glass that separated her from the jovial company. Having no relatives around to spend the season with, she'd originally planned to give Christmas a miss this year...

Still, something had drawn her to this place tonight. It had called to her across the world, urged her to transcend the ocean until she reached the city she had once considered home. She needed to quench this sense of _longing_ within her. She'd roamed far and wide, searching for the pieces missing from her life, but it was never enough.

Although Emmy didn't look like the type to wallow in grief, she wasn't unfamiliar with heartache. Years ago she had experienced a similar feeling of desolation— thank goodness her uncle had been there to rescue her from the darkness. (Wasn't it acceptable that she'd given every day of her life trying to repay him?)

_Back then Uncle was all I had..._

That wasn't true, though. She had friends... Well, she _used_ to, anyway. There was the boy who Emmy regarded as a younger brother, and the selfless man she admired greatly... But she'd sacrificed their friendship when she deceived them.

That was why, Emmy remembered, she didn't belong here. Not anymore. She was a smudge on the edge of this pleasant picture. A stranger invading their lives. Surely they hadn't forgiven her; perhaps it would be better if they'd forgotten her entirely. 

With a wistful sigh that became a puff of white air, Emmy turned to leave.

"...In fact, that reminds me of a puzzle about a snowman..."

She froze when she heard _his_ voice. He possessed such a calm tone that could captivate entire crowds, and shine logic on the most mysterious situations. Right now, he was proposing a Christmas-themed puzzle to the other partygoers. 

Emmy's feet trudged towards the front door, where someone had fixed a wreath with a top hat insignia in its centre. Hesitantly, Emmy lifted her gloved hand and knocked. Someone shouted over the celebrations that they would answer the door. There was a pause before the door opened; light, warmth and noise poured out.

A gentleman wearing a black top hat and a gracious smile was stood in the entrance. He hadn't changed a bit since the last time Emmy had seen him. Even for the cheery occasion he'd retained his brown coat, orange shirt and those unfitting green shoes.

As he recognised her, his smile disappeared, dark eyes widening in shock. "E...Emmy?"

Emmy swallowed. Despite constantly rehearsing how she would greet him, she could barely produce more than a whisper. "Nice to see you again... Professor Layton."

The professor's face lit up— not with anger or regret— but with pure joy to see she was finally back. He was still surprised when she surged forward to catch him in a bone-crushing hug. There was no need for words between them. Of course he knew she would always regret what had happened, but she realised he had forgiven her a long time ago.

They remained like that until Layton placed his hands on Emmy's shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"What's taking that man? I'll bet he's harassing some poor caroller with another puzzle..."

Rosa had come stumbling out to discover why the professor was dallying in the hallway. She gasped when she caught sight of Emmy. She pointed a quivering finger from Emmy to Layton. "How... How DARE you invite HER here..." Both of them winced, steeling themselves for a beating. (Emmy panicked slightly— the professor and Luke couldn't possibly have told Rosa about the events involving the Azran Legacy, could they?) "...Without telling ME first!" Rosa ranted, "We barely have enough turkey as it is! Now GIVE ME THAT—!" She tore off Emmy's snow-covered coat and tossed it on the already brimming rack.

"It's lovely to see you too, Rose'," Emmy laughed with relief as the older woman stomped into the kitchen. "Have you been overworking poor Rosa, Professor?"

"Not at all," he chuckled. "Rosa took it upon herself to do the cooking this evening rather than Flora. Of course, you've yet to meet Flora..." He suddenly studied her with concern. Emmy hoped her appearance wasn't too haggard; she'd dumped her bag at the nearest hotel before hurrying straight here. "You look weary, my dear. Do you need to rest?"

Emmy shook her head. "Honestly, I'm fine. I'd really like to see these other guests of yours. Professor Layton never struck me as the type to host wild parties..."

As always, her teasing gained a flustered reaction from him. "W-well, it was Luke's idea initially. He wanted to invite a few friends over for Christmas dinner. You can ask him yourself..."

Layton led her into the crowded living room. Emmy couldn't help holding her breath. The professor had welcomed her return with open arms, but how would everyone else respond?

All conversation ceased as Emmy entered the living room. It went so quiet that one could hear the faint fall of snowflakes outside.

Emmy met the surprised expressions of her old companions. Clark and Brenda Triton were sat side by side on the settee, blinking. Meanwhile, Inspector Clamp Grosky looked less mannerly with his mouth hanging wide open. In the armchair, Dr Andrew Schrader resembled an astonished Santa Clause sporting a red hat. Emmy even recognised Inspector Chelmey and Constable Barton, though they had only encountered her once before. There was also a brown-haired teenage girl carrying a platter of cookies; presumably, this was Flora.

"EMMY!" The silence was broken as a streak of blue leapt up to throw his arms around Emmy's waist.

 _He isn't afraid of me anymore..._ Fighting away tears, Emmy choked out, "Hi, Second Assistant."

Luke looked up at her with shining eyes. "I always knew you'd come back," he murmured. "I really missed you..."

"I missed you, too..." Emmy raised her voice to address the others, who were yet to say a word. " _All_ of you. I'm afraid I haven't brought any presents..."

"D-don't be silly," Brenda was the first of the adults to reply. A little teary herself, she enfolded Emmy in a hug, squashing Luke between them. "It's lovely to see you're well... Hershel, why didn't you tell us Emmy was coming?"

"I had no prior knowledge of her return," the professor explained, slightly ashamed.

"Well, it's about time!" Grosky came to give Emmy a hearty slap on the back. "Things just haven't been the same without you around. Layton rarely calls the great Inspector Grosky to aid him in his cases these days." Grosky not-so-subtly gestured to his fellow officer. "I've been replaced by old Chelms over there..." ("I _can_ hear you," Chelmey growled.) "But now you're back, the lawbreakers of London won't stand a chance against us!"

"They'd better watch out!" Emmy agreed with a grin.

Luke noticed Flora was hovering awkwardly on the edge of the huddle. "Oh, Emmy let me introduce you to Flora—"

" _After_ she's had something to eat," Rosa intervened sternly, shoving past Layton and handing Emmy a plate of turkey dinner. "You look famished, dear."

Emmy couldn't argue with that. (She'd skipped lunch and dinner in her haste to reach the professor's house.) Besides, Rosa's cooking smelled delicious. The turkey was drenched in thick gravy and the vegetables were piping hot. Rosa watched her like a hawk until she'd wolfed down every last scrap of her meal. Just to be safe, Emmy requested dessert.

"It's comforting to see your appetite remains intact," Professor Layton said with a smile. Emmy nodded through a mouthful of Yule log.

That evening was one of the happiest Emmy's life. She caught up with each of her companions; Clark rambled about his latest exhibition at the museum, Emmy won a cracker tug- of-war against Grosky. Inspector Chelmey was quite sullen when Emmy tried to speak to him, probably because Barton was greedily gobbling down his tenth plate of food. Brenda made Emmy a green elf's hat (" _For Santa's number one assistant!")_ and informed Emmy that Luke never stopped talking about her. Emmy wanted Schrader to do a Santa impression; unfortunately, the doctor spent most of the party snoozing in his seat. Luke eventually introduced Emmy to Flora— the curious girl he and the professor had found in a very Laytonesque village full of puzzle-loving robots. Flora was shy at first, but she soon warmed up to Emmy, showing her the decorations she and Luke had strung around the house.

"The professor even let me hang some gingerbread men on the Christmas tree!" Flora proudly pointed to characterised cookies. "He said they were too pretty to eat."

"They are," said Emmy, smiling when she saw one gingerbread man had on an iced-top hat. "But won't they rot up there?"

Luke muttered, "No, because they're _rock-hard."_

Thankfully, Flora hadn't heard him. She continued, "And Luke had to sit on the professor's shoulders to put the angel at the top of the tree. He gave it a cute name—"

"Aurora," Luke added quietly. "Her name is Aurora."

Emmy glanced at tree's highest branch. Sure enough, there was a beautiful angel ornament with flowing golden hair. Her eyes were closed in a serene expression and her hands were clasped at her chest. _Yes, Aurora fits her perfectly,_ Emmy thought.

Next, the children showed Emmy the rows-upon-rows of Christmas cards covering the professor's mantelpiece. There was one from Randall, Angela and Henry, who had decided to stay in Monte d'Or with Randall's mother to celebrate Hanukkah. Professor Layton's parents were currently enjoying a holiday in Canada, but they would be returning shortly. The last card that caught Emmy's attention simply had a picture of the Himalayas on it. Intrigued, she inspected the message inside:

" _Merry Christmas, Layton. Raymond sends his regards."_

By ten o'clock, Chelmey had had enough, declaring that he needed to get back to his wife. Despite Barton's pining for _more_ turkey, he managed to drag him out of the house. Grosky was the next to leave and he offered Dr Schrader a lift home. 

When they were gone, the remaining company all settled down to watch _The Wizard of Oz_ (Luke's choice). Luke snuggled between Flora and Emmy, laughing and singing along to the movie. Halfway through, he started comparing people to the Oz characters:

"Professor— you'd definitely be the Wizard, Flora— you'd be Dorothy, Mum would be the Good Witch, Dad... the Scarecrow, I guess... and Rosa could be the Wicked Witch, and Emmy... maybe the Lion?"

Emmy protested, "No way, I'm not _cowardly!"_

"But the Lion discovers the true meaning of courage in the end," Luke insisted earnestly. "And he would never abandon his friends!"

Emmy thought about this for a moment. She supposed it was true— a million miles couldn't keep her separated from Professor Layton, Luke and the rest of her family. "Alright... But you'd be a Munchkin, Luke. No doubt about that!"


End file.
